The present invention relates to a lubrication means for continuously lubricating a gear drive mechanism, particularly adapted for use in a hydraulic excavator.
Conventional power transmissions employed in excavators include a motor-driven swing pinion which rotates against a stationary ring gear to selectively rotate an upper unit relative to a mobile undercarriage. The swing pinion and associated ring gear are generally exposed to dust and other foreign matters associated with the operation of the excavator. The swing pinion and ring gear are usually lubricated by applying a heavy grease thereto which tends to leave the meshing teeth of the respective gears during excavator operation. Thus, undue wear of the gears results unless the grease is continuously replaced by a workman. One solution to this problem may be found in U.S. Application Ser. No. 411,774 for "Lubrication System For Swing Gear Drive," filed on Nov. 1, 1973 by Calvin L. Miller. Such application, assigned to the assignee of this application, teaches the use of a pan for enclosing the ring gear and swing pinion and a pair of wedge-shaped members mounted on either side of the swing pinion to continuously press lubricating grease thereon. Another lubrication system of this general type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,577, also assigned to the assignee of this application.